Child of the snow
by Artistic Tales
Summary: One day; a child named Canada came from a frosty forest. He came from a cold bitter world; one he did not fit in. How could he remain peaceful in a world so cruel? Was it a mistake to be so warmhearted when war, illness and starvation rule the world? How long until he learns the cruel lesson that for all the good you do- something equally terrible will happen to others?
1. Child of the snow

_Ice layered the ground; the snow gusted through the air, snowflakes falling delicately from the sky._ Through the swirling snow; a child stood. His eyes locked on the starry sky above. He wasn't dressed for the weather- nor did it bother him. He didn't know how he got there…he just _was._

His eyes were firmly placed on the moon. It was big and round; and made the world around him shine a brilliant silver hue. The small child started to walk through the gusty snow and ice; _one small step at a time. _He walked up the snowy hills, and slid down the icy drifts. He didn't know where he was going…he just felt like he was going to_ find something_.

This child; this child of ice and snow had a name. **He would be known as Canada.**

The small child loved the snow; he loved the glorious starlight; things where always peaceful… and whilst he watched and observed the nature around him- he slowly started to adapt to it. The frosty woods- and icy creeks. The child smiled whenever he saw a deer or elk pass bye- or grand bears crossing his path. Sitting in a tree; he observed the land he was given; _silently._ He looked up- seeing the starry sky through the snowy branches of the maple tree. Slowly- the nation climbed higher- carefully checking each branch- making sure it would support his weight.

Soon he was at the top. Looking around- he absorbed everything he could in that moment. Selfishly- he wanted to keep it forever. Lights- hues from green to blue and violet hung in the sky. The child reached up- wanting to hold them. These lights were not like the fire-fly's that illuminated the earth below. They were different. He decided. Definitely not a _bad _different. A nice different. Lowering himself carefully into the branches he fell asleep.

_He awoke to a strange sensation. _Looking around- he could not identify what it was. He flinched as a drop of icy-cold water fell on his nose. Looking up- he squinted at the blinding sun against the blue sky…and saw the icicles were making the icy drops. _But why? _He thought vacantly. Why was the ice dripping?

He couldn't shake it had something to do with what he was feeling.

It didn't feel sharp or familiar like the cold snow...this felt deeper- softer; and was coming from the sky. Fearfully- he looked away from the sky, and started to lower himself to the ground. _Was he also going to melt?_

No. He mentally corrected himself. That was just silly.

Walking along- he heard something new…birds- there voices creating music.

He walked on a little farther. Looking at the once icy creek; he saw it was now slowly starting to crack. Fearfully he decided he didn't like the new sensation…_the heat_. Walking onward he jumped over the rushing frigid waters that had emerged from the ice.

The child sighed- feeling something different. _Hunger. _Looking around for something to eat; he heard something odd. **"Where are we? This isn't Greenland." **The small child looked out of the snowy forest to see a young silver haired nation. A small bird was beside him. The child looked out of the forest; looking at the other person curiously.

In a moment; the other child looked at him; and turned around. **"Who are you?"** The young nation walked over and extended his hand. He could feel himself freeze; and worriedly- he emerged from the frosty bushes- extending his small shaking hand. **"I-I'm…I don't know…" **The nation shook his hand. The other nation looked at him coolly. **"My name is Iceland."**

The child looked at Iceland happily. **"That's a nice name." **

Iceland looked at the child for a few more moments before turning away. **"Maybe I'll see you again soon. I have to go now." **The child frowned. **"B-but why?" **Iceland sighed. **"I have a meeting with Greenland- another nation; like me." **Iceland got back on the boat and lifted up a map. **"Mr. Puffin; please get the the directions right this time." **

The smaller child nodded waving. **"Okay! Don't ever forget what you said!" **The child smiled as Iceland left. _A nation? Am I a nation to?_

With that; the child of ice and snow returned to the frozen wood.

It wasn't much longer until the snow started to melt. The child sat in a cave. Tiredly; watching snow drip from the mouth of the cavern. After his meeting with Iceland he longed for a friend. Someone to talk to. The small country arose from the cave; for the first time feeling determination. Getting out of his cave; the small child stumbled out into the wood.

Walking onward- through the now sun filled forest; the nation saw a moose trot past him. Dumbfounded by the creature the child followed. Suddenly, a small squeak distracted him from what he was doing. As he turned back to the moose- he saw it had left. Sadly, the child sat down.

A small white bear bounded out of the snow and jumped on the nation with lots of force. Winded; he stumbled up looking at the small growling cub in front of him.

Scared; as the bear charged- he ran away, trying to escape the hostile cub. He could hear it yell **"KANATA! KANATA!" ** The small child was now in tears as he ran. **"I'm not! I'm not a kanata!"** Climbing a tree; the nation sat as the cub circled around it angrily.

_Why does it hate settlements so much? Why does it think __**I'm **__a settlement? _Frowning, the kid started to scream fearfully; hoping Iceland may be near the area and help. It was dumb to think that; since he had left the other day…but Canada hoped he might hear. Suddenly; the nation shrieked as an ear-splitting sound filled the air.

Looking down; he could see the snow was scarlet near the tree, and the polar-bear cub was running away whimpering.

The child almost cried even more; for the bears sake. He didn't want _that _to happen! He froze. _What was 'that'!? _

Looking around; he suddenly saw another nation emerge from the woods. **"Mon' enfant; why are you hiding a tree?" **The child looked down to see a blond nation; dressed in fancy clothes.

Shyly, the kid climbed down; and the other nation lifted him up without warning. **"Mon ami petit - your hair is stunning; reminds me of my hair non?" **

The child squeaked as the other nation hugged him. **"Mon ami petit; your coming with me."**

The child swallowed fearfully. Why him? _Why? _


	2. Gift of Kindess

France held the small child tightly; walking into a campsite. **"Angleterre! Look at what I found- His name' is New France!" **

England tilted his head at the child and smiled. **"Isn't he cute? - Wait…New **_**France?" **_ The small child; temporarily known as _New France_ squirmed out of the older nations arms as they bickered.

"**Mon' petit New France? Where are you?" **England grumbled angrily punching France's arm. **"Francis you git! How'd you lose the poor chap?" **Francis was about to hit England with a stinging reply; when 'New France' walked over with some flowers. England stood still; not knowing how to react. He just stared as the small child handed the flowers to him; and France, who was reacting the same way.

Confused; they both looked back at the child who was looking at the ground, shuffling, and mumbling incoherent words. England was about to say something; when the child spoke up. **"Please don't fight…" **England looked at the child; and then the flowers. He was certain he had a dumb grin glued to his face, all thanks to the child's actions.

"**Aren't you the little gentleman?" **Arthur cooed; patting the small nations head. The smaller nation smiled warmly. **"My name' is Canada…." **He thought back to the white bear. He decidedly was a settlement…and he liked how it sounded.

_The white bear! _

Was it ok? It was bleeding last time he saw it; would it be okay like that? Would it die of infection!?

Canada fearfully looked up at the others. **"Why hello then **_**Canada-"**_Canada nodded slowly. **"The bear…what happened to it? Is it ok?" **France looked at his rifle; then back at the nation. **"It ran back into the woods mon' ami; it won't hurt you again." **France gestured to a scratch on the small nation's cheek that he hadn't even noticed.

"**I'm fine…." **Canada sighed…looking up at the sky. **"I'm going to help it." **

"**Help…the bear?" **France echoed; putting down his flowers, and hugging the little nation. **"Oh! Mon' ami! I can picture it now~! The bear would look lovely with your eyes!" **

England sighed, looking at Canada. **"What bear? I don't have a bloody clue to what you're talking about…" **

Canada pointed outwards. **"A little bear! I **_**need **_**to help it…please don't be upset." **He had already made up his mind; and wasn't changing it.

France watched as the child ran off. Glancing casually at England. **"Should we follow mon' petit?" **England looked at him tiredly. **"**_**We**_**? No sir, I have another nation to care for." **France chuckled as America stumbled over-and crossed his arms pouting. **"England; I hate it here. It's **_**way**_** too cold…And I'm hungry!" **France waved at the other nation dismissively.

"**Okay **_**mother' hen…**_**I'll be back with New France momentarily." **

"**Who's that other kid?" **America said suddenly. **"How can he just were that white dressy thingy when it's so cold? Can I play with him?" ** England tilted his head. **"Alfred; who the blazes are you talking about?" **America shot him a confused look; but decided it didn't matter.

"**I'm still hungry."**

Canada ran through the slowly melting snowy forest; trying to remember where he last saw the bear. Suddenly; he saw the trail of scarlet; following it, he was starting to fear what he might find. _What if it's wound is to awful to heal? _

_What if it's dead!? _The child had to make an effort to push the morbid thoughts out of his mind. Soon; he found a small cave. Peering inside he was dismayed to see a small white figure at the back of the cave.

France had followed him the whole way; he glanced at him from the green bushes. The brilliant purple uniform stood out from the dull and white area around him. Somehow; Canada never noticed him.

Curiously; the bear looked up at the small child, then growled as he came closer. Fearfully Canada looked at the bear's front paw, it was crimson, and looked horridly painful. Swallowing, Canada neared the bear, flinching as it tried to bite him. ** "Go away!" **It barked. France was ready to spring; seeing things we're not going well.

"**No. I'm here to help you…your hurt." **The bear swatted at the boy; then stopped itself before it hit his cheek. _Something about him seemed trustworthy. _**"…Who?" ** The bear asked quietly; as the boy took off his white cloak; wrapping it around the bears paw. **"I'm Canada." **The boy said quietly; lifting up the bear. He whispered 'sorry!' as it winced. It was _heavy!_

France scratched his head as the boy emerged from the cave, completely naked, holding the bear to his chest.

'_Well, I guess we all have our own tastes for our 'fist.'_

France emerged from the bush; much to Canada's surprise.

"**Oh, Francis! Hello..." ** He blinked at New Frances soft tone, and then smiled, **"let's go back to camp and get you some clothes."** Canada smiled gratefully, **"Yes please; then I can get Kumajiro some medicine…" **

England gasped as he saw Canada walk in to the camp; stark naked? With a _bear? _

"**What did you do to the poor lad Frog!?" **

"**I'm getting mon' petit some clothes." **England sighed; lifting up Canada. **"Let's get you some cloths Alfred." **

Canada squirmed about. **"Kumajiro needs some medicine!" **England brought him into the tent. **"Francis will handle it…" **England threw some clothes on 'America?' Before letting him go.

Canada scrambled over to see the bear on a little bed; it's paw being tended to.

"**Don't worry; you'll be ok." ** Canada pet the bear's muzzle; before yawning tiredly. Francis smiled at him. **"Mon' petit ami…are you ready for bed?"** Canada shook his head. **"No. I'm staying with Kumikitchi." **

France nodded warmly. **"Don't stay up to late." **He himself stretched, walking over to a tent. '_He is so cute! No way Angleterre' is getting this one.'_

Canada pet the bear; whispering soothing incoherent words; before climbing into the bear's bed; and pulling the blankets up between them. **"Who?" **The bear asked as Canada pulled up a blanket.

"**I'm Canada…"**


End file.
